Friends from the Past
by MattGabumon
Summary: Matt, Mimi and Kari get separted from the others and Machinedramon attacks..
1. Default Chapter Title

Matt awoke suddenly. Next to him was Tsunomon. Across from him was Gatomon and Kari. Mimi and Tanemon were next to Joe. They were waking up as well. 

"Is everyone ok?" asked Kari. 

"I think so." said Tsunomon. 

"I broke a nail!" shrieked Mimi. 

"We're fine," said Gatomon and Matt. 

Kari looked around. They were no longer in Puppetmon's House. They were spread out along a field. 

"Hey!" cried Tsunomon. 

"What is it?" asked Matt. 

"Where is Tai and Sora and TK and Izzy and Joe?" 

"Well...we were all in Puppetmon's house and I remember Puppetmon crying and then...well that's it." 

"We have to find them!" called Gatomon who had started down the trail. 

Matt helped Mimi and Kari up and picked Tsunomon and ran after the others. A short time later it began to rain. Harder and harder it fell. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed. They were getting soaked. Even worse, Kari didn't see the big mud puddle in front of her. 

"C'mon you gu--Ahhh!" screamed Kari as she fell in the mud. 

Matt stopped and picked her up. 

"Hold on Kari! There is shelter up there!" Matt said, pointing to an old factory. 

So they ran up into the factory. Inside it was much warmer then before, but because they were all wet, Matt found some dry wood and started a fire. He pulled out some berries and they all ate up. The rain continued to fall outside. Matt played a song on his hermonica while Gatomon and Kari played tag. Mimi and Tanemon had fallen asleep. Tsunomon was sleeping like a baby next to Matt. 

"Be careful you two...I'm gonna take a little nap," yawned Matt as he closed his eyes. Not five seconds later came an evil laughter. It belonged to Machinedramon. 

"Now you digidestined will get what you need!" call Machinedramon. 

"Time to digivolve!" shouted Tsunomon, who digivolved into Gabumon. 

Next Tanemon digivolved into Palmon. 

"Blue Blaster!" 

"Poison Ivy!" 

The attacks bounced right off of Machinedramon's metal body. Matt's digivice glowed as he held it up. 

"Gabumon! Go Mega!" cried Matt. 

Gabumon digivolved into MetalGaruruon and flew at Machinedramon. 

"Ice wolf claw!" roared MetalGarurumon. 

The rockets crashed into Machinedramon's arm. 

"Haha! You'll have to do better than that!" said Machinedramon. He swung his arm down, knocking MetalGarurumon down. He crashed into the ground. 

"MetalGarurumon!" gasped Matt. He turned to Kari. 

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomen!" said Angewomen. 

"Celestial Arrow!" she fired it at Machinedramon. He lept onto a catwalk, causing it to bend. He fired his cannons at Angewomen, who dogded, but barley made it. Machinedramon set his aim on MetalGarurumon. 

Palmon digivolved to Togemon and stood in front of the rising MetalGarurumon. 

"Digimon!" yelled Kari. "Attack together!" 

MetalGarurumon flew up and fired his Ice Wolf Claw. Angewomen fired her Celestial Arrow. Togemon fire a needlespray. It was useless. 

"Hahaha! Give it up. You can't beat me!" laughed Machinedramon. He fired his cannons at all the digimon. MetalGarurumon shrunk back into Tsunomon. Togemon shrunk into Palmon. Angewomen shrunk into Salomon. 

"We can't win like this!" cried Mimi. 

Machinedramon laughed and lept from the catwalk. When he hit the ground, the building shook and began to fall apart. Machinedramon fired his cannon at the wall and stept through. 

"Goodbye!" he roared and ran away. 

"I don't want to die!" cried Mimi and Palmon. 

Kari and Salomon hid behind Matt. It can't end like thisthought Matt. TK will be all alone...And that's when Matt passed out... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Matt's eyes slowly opened. He sat up. As he did a sharp pain shot through his head and leg. 

"Stay still Matt," came a fimiliar voice. 

*Centaurumon??* thought Matt. *It can't be, can it?*. He looked up and saw Centaurumon's metal helmet. 

Centaurumon was the gaurdian of the Digidestined. A building had collapsed on Centaurumon. He couldn't 

be alive. Could he? 

"Centaurumon?" asked Matt. 

"Yes?" answered Centaurumon. 

"Do you know if the others are ok?" 

"They are fine...Joe and T.K. have Meramon with them. Sora and Izzy have Leomon, and Tai has Frigimon." 

"Oh. Where is T.K.?" 

"I don't know," concluded Centaurumon. Mimi was bandaging Kari's arm. Gatomon was helping Palmon out 

of a hole. Tsunomon was easy to find. His horn stuck up above the sand. matt picked him up and brushed 

him off. Centaurumon led them all down a trail. After a while Kari began to whine. 

"I'm getting tired!" she cried. 

"Please don't cry Kari," Gatomon said comfortingly. 

"I'll carry her," said Centaurumon. He picked Kari up in his arms, while Gatomon bounced next to him. They continued down the trail. Soon Matt heared something, 

"What is that?" he asked. 

"Sound's like a keyboard," said Mimi. 

Matt ran over to the bushes and saw Izzy typing away. Sora was in the water, with Biyomon and Tentomon trying to pull her out of the water. 

"Want me to help?" asked Tsunomon. 

"She's caught in the weeds!" called Biyomon. 

Tsunomon digivolved to Gabumon and ran over to help, followed by Palmon. Leomon lifted Sora out of the water. 

At that exact moment, they heard Puppetmon. 

"Hehehe! I found my toys!" giggled Puppetmon. 

"Digimon! Attack!" roared Leomon. 

Gabumon, Palmon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Leomon and Centaurumon leaped in to attack... 

-to be continued....- 


End file.
